


Star Of Wonder

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in December 2005 for the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Hanukkah/Christmas".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 8





	Star Of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2005 for the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Hanukkah/Christmas".

A menorah sat on the small table atop a plain yellowed-white linen tablecloth. The edges of the fabric were frayed and faded stains littered the weave haphazardly…candle wax, wine, tiny smudged fingerprints. The cloth had seen countless launderings, but had never been bleached or treated to remove the traces of time and the history each mark embodied.

The candlestick itself was also old, and a bit tarnished, marred here and there with nicks and dents. A Star of David was engraved in the metal, just below the Shamash. The interlocking triangle design was expertly crafted; the lines embellished with miniscule swirls that at once enhanced the beauty of the design and added to the spiritual dimension the Star represented.

At one time, hundreds of years ago, the menorah and the tablecloth had probably cost their owner a small fortune. Now, they were priceless.

Jim closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The smell of fresh pine and peppermint, tinged with warm apple cider, drifted through the loft. He savored the aroma for a moment and then opened his eyes again. His gaze wandered from the menorah to the tree next to it.

The multi-colored lights twinkled among the branches, and their reflection in the glass of the balcony doors flickered in blurred merriment. Jim let his gaze wander lazily, taking in the odd assortment of ornaments that decorated the tree.

There was the wooden stick star he’d made in the second grade, with gobs of glitter that refused to let go even after all these years. Several odd looking ribbon bedecked styrofoam balls, gifts to Blair from some kids at a daycare, hung next to limited edition collectors’ ornaments that Carolyn hadn’t wanted when they’d split. This year’s St Jude’s Hospital ornament, last year’s Girl Scout ornament, a few Cascade PD widows’ benefit ornaments, as well as five or six other charitable organizations’ fundraiser ornaments…all had found the perfect place according to tree-decorating ala Sandburg. There were colored glass balls, and painted wooden Santa’s, cherry flavored candy canes, a really strange looking fabric gingerbread boy, and…a couple of wolf and panther figures.

A small silver Star of David dangled from a branch near the top of the tree, catching the light of a nearby blue bulb. Jim’s eyes were drawn to it, and he watched it dance and wiggle for a moment before looking up to the very top of the tree. He shook his head as he remembered Blair insisting that traditionally, the youngest member of the household should have the honor of placing the star at the top of the tree. Jim had countered with the fact that traditionally, an angel should go at the top, and that the head of the house, someone not vertically challenged even, held the honor. Blair, of course, had just laughed and bullshitted until he got his way, enthusiastically hopping onto the stepladder, nearly toppling the tree in the process. It still tilted a bit to the left.

The star tree-topper was lit from within; it was made of iridescent glass and it sparkled brightly as the rainbow of colors from below was caught in its glow.

A smile graced Jim’s face…contentment and a feeling of rightness with the world etched in his strong features as he contemplated the stars displayed in front of him.

Two nights ago he’d gazed at stars, dappled across a midnight blue sky, sure that they’d be the last sight he’d ever see. Sure that he’d never get the chance to share the stars with the person he loved.

Blair nudged Jim just then, knee to thigh, as he extended a mug of mulled cider toward him.

“Hot, hot, hot,” Blair hissed, bobbling impatiently. “Careful,” he warned as Jim took the mug from him.

Jim brought the mug to his nose, and inhaled slowly. Cinnamon sticks brushed his cheek as their scent mixed with the aroma of spices, rum and cider.

“Ahhhh,” Jim exhaled in a satisfied sigh. He sipped the brew, letting the tastes explode and intermingle on his palate.

“You okay?” Blair asked, frowning slightly. He set his own mug on a coaster and then plopped onto the opposite end of the couch, bringing his legs up under him, cross-legged.

“Never better,” Jim answered, still looking at the tree, the menorah, the stars.

“Yeah?” Blair probed, studying his friend.

“Yeah,” Jim whispered, his voice cracking. His eyes misted over, the stars and the lights fuzzy now, but never brighter. He blinked away the moisture and turned toward Blair.

“I love you,” Jim stated. His voice was soft and low, but self-assured, full of confidence and the promise of the season.

Blair’s face lit up and he grinned. “Hey, I love you too, man.”

“No,” Jim replied, but nodded his head, as if contradicting himself. He set his mug on the table, and slid across the cushions, closer to Blair. He reached out and touched Blair’s cheek with his fingertips. He licked his lips, his tongue gliding purposefully over trembling skin. He swallowed slowly. “I love you, Blair,” he stated again, his meaning clear in the warm sultry lilt of his voice and the star-reflected shine in his eyes.

“Oh,” Blair breathed huskily. He leaned into Jim’s touch, his cheek and jaw pressing into the palm of Jim’s hand.

Jim’s touch firmed, his grasp gentle and warm against Blair’s skin. He slid closer, until their bodies touched, hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-shoulder. He brought his other hand up and brushed strands of loose curls off Blair’s face before caressing the contours of Blair’s features with light strokes.

Blair shuddered, lips and limbs quivering. He glanced at Jim uncertainly and his eyelids fluttered uncontrollably for a moment. And then their eyes met, and it was over.

“Kiss me, Jim,” Blair said, grinning once again.

“You sure?” Jim replied. He was grinning too and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Because I mean it, Kiddo, and I love you, and I don’t intend to stop at just one kiss.”

“Kiss me, Jim,” Blair repeated.

Jim gripped the nape of Blair’s neck, gently kneading the pliant muscles. He pulled Blair closer. His lips touched Blair’s tentatively at first, and then the taste and scent and rough, moist feel of Blair’s unresisting lips were too much and the kiss melted into a decisive no holds barred lip lock.

Blair pushed against Jim, his movements a bit frantic, as he fumbled awkwardly to get his arms around Jim. His legs were caught up underneath him, but he managed to free them without breaking the kiss. Then he climbed onto Jim’s lap, wiggling his ass against Jim’s thighs.

Both men were chuckling now, grappling and wrestling, their cocks grinding against each other as they murmured silly endearments and indecent proposals.

Jim broke the kiss, breathless, smiling, and laughing. He lunged quickly at Blair, darting in for another smack on the lips as he reached between them. He fondled Blair’s cock, squeezing gently, which elicited an enticing groan from Blair.

Blair leaned forward, touching his forehead to Jim’s. He was panting hard, hissing and sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Soft tendrils of hair tickled Jim’s face.

“You,” Blair whispered. His hot breath, laced with cinnamon, and spicy rum-cider, warmed Jim’s skin. “You said.” Blair gasped as Jim’s other hand started stroking Blair’s ass. “You said, um,” Blair licked his lips, as he rocked back and forth under Jim’s wanton touching. He steadied himself by bracing his hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of Jim’s head. Blair chuckled. “Damn, don’t stop, do that again, oh yeah,” he rasped. “Mmmmmm,” Blair moaned. “You said you weren’t gonna stop at one kiss,” he blurted out finally.

Jim pulled back, still holding Blair’s ass firmly. “We’ve progressed past kissing, Einstein,” Jim said with a smirk.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Blair replied, still wiggling and panting. He looked Jim in the eye. “Um, so, um, what exactly did you mean by that?’ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jim patted Blair’s ass and gave it a hard squeeze. He stood up, bringing Blair with him, and hefted his partner up and over one shoulder. He headed toward the stairs.

“Oh,” Blair said, as the full implication of what this night still held broke over him in waves of pleasure. “Jim?”

“Yes Blair?” Jim asked.

“I love you too,” Blair answered with a wicked smile Jim could feel, but couldn’t see.

Jim glanced at the menorah, at the star that was it’s core. He looked at the star atop their tree and he started crooning, “Star of wonder, star of night…” as he trotted up the stairs.


End file.
